Hermione and Severus Love
by CourkMee16
Summary: It's after the Final Battle and because of all the damage at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, school was set back a year. So Hermione, harry, and Ron are in their 7th year of school. This year they don't have to wear uniforms..read inside sum.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own the characters in this story.

Summary: It's after the Final Battle and beacuse of all the damage at Hotgwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, school was set back a year. So Hermione, harry, and Ron are in their 7th year of school. This year they don't have to wear uniforms..as Professor McGonagall says 'the student should express themselves freely'.

Hermione's POV:.

Over this past year I have become very close to Professor Snape and I have developed some-what of a crush on him... but as if he would ever feel the same for a 'Know-it-all' as he used to call me....wich is true but I still deny it just to pester him. Severus is very kind if you get to know him he isn't the hard-ass git that everyone makes him out to be...only when you piss him off. Now I'm on the train with Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Lavander to go back to the one place we have been waiting to go to this past year. Did I mention I was Head Girl?

"Hello earth to Hermione" said Ginny.  
"Wha?" I asked like a retard.

" Thinking about Snape again 'Mione?" asked Ron.  
Everyone laughed.  
"No" I said while blushing.

"Ohhhhhhhh Hermione's blushing" Harry said.

"Oh shut up you git!" I yelled.

"Ok, ok...geez" Harry said.

"I think it's very romantic Herm's" said Lavander.

"Thanks" I said, gratified.

Then there was a knock at the comartment , "Miss Granger, will you please follow me to the Teachers and Heads compartment?" said Professor Snape.

"Of course Professor" I said. We walked in comfortable silence.

"Here we are" He said. We walked in and there I saw was Draco Malfoy...Head Boy?! sitting there with the rest of the teachers. 'greaaat' I thought sarcasticly. Then there was a chorus of 'Welcome Hermione's.

"It's good to be back..well almost back" I said a tad nervously.

"Miss Granger, I'm sure you took notice that Draco is our new Head Boy" said Headmistress McGonagall.

"I did" I said curtly, "Hello Malfoy".

"Hello Granger" He said back.

Then Professor Snape asked me to sit by him. 'EEEPPP' I thought

"So Miss Granger are you still singing at the Welcome Feast?" asked McGonagall.

"Yes" I said nervously.

"Splendid" said Professor Slugghorn.

"Indeed" said Professor Snape.

At the Feast

"Our Head boy is Draco Malfoy of Slytherin and our Head Girl is Hermione Granger of Gryffindor" announced McGonagall. Everyone applauded. "Now Miss Granger will sing us a song."

"Hello everyone, this song is called Only Hope and it is dedicated to someone I have known all of my days here at Hogwarts, but never really knew and now I do, he is very special to me."

_There's a song that's inside of my soul_

_ It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again _

_I'm awake in the infinite cold_

_ But You sing to me over and over and over again_

_So I lay my head back down_

_ And I lift my hands and pray to be only _

_Yours I pray to be only_

_ Yours I know now you're my only hope_

_Sing to me the song of the stars_

_ Of Your galaxy dancing and laughing and laughing again _

_When it feels like my dreams are so far_

_ Sing to me of the plans that You have for me over again_

_So I lay my head back down_

_ And I lift my hands and pray_

_ To be only yours I pray to be only yours I know now you're my only hope_

_I give you my destiny_

_ I'm giving you all of me_

_ I want Your symphony_

_ Singing in all that I am _

_At the top of my lungs I'm giving it back_

_So I lay my head back down _

_And I lift my hands and pray To be only yours I pray to be only yours_

_ I pray to be only yours I know now you're my only hope_

Everyone was shocked at first but then applauded loudly.

"Thank you" I said breathlessly.

Then someone shouted "Hermione, who is the song for?"

"I wish i could tell, but it's my dirty little secret"

* * *

Oooohhh what will happen next???

Hope you liked it..Push the pretty little button that says 'Review' C'mon PUSH IT


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Me: I own HP Harry: No you don't now say it!  
Me: No!  
Hermione: Say it or I'll hex you!  
Me: I don't own the Harry Potter series! Ok there I said it!  
Hermione and Harry: Thank you!

Hermione steps off the stage and sits back down at the Gryffindor table next to Ron and Lavander. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Snape looking at her, and she smiled to herself. " So Hermione, we all know who you wrote that song for...SEVERUS SNAPE!" Ginny yelled I'm suprised others didn't even glance at us.  
" Ginny, keep your fat trap shut about it or I'll make sure they WON'T find your body" I said menacingly back, she shrunk back.

" Really 'Mione I never thought you had the guts to do that" said Ron.

"Oh! So you're saying that I'm a chicken?" I challenged.

" N-no, it's just I cant even do that" he said.

" Well I'm not a pussycat like you, now am I?" I asked before I threw my apple at him.

" Hey! That wasn't nice" Ron said.

" Well, Ickle Ronnikins, I thought you knew by now that I play dirty not nice" I said.

" You may all go to your common rooms now, but will the Head's please follow me" announced McGonagall. So me and... dare I say it... Draco followed her to our portrait. " You must both agree on your password" she said before she left.

" So what shall it be kid's?" asked the elderly wizard in the painting.

" Give us a moment to think" said Draco

" How about Serpents Courage?" I asked politley.

" Yeah, a combonation of our two houses" said Draco.

" Is that the password?" the portrait asked.

"Yes" we both said. The doors opened and we went to our rooms silently. I looked around my room, it looked just like my dream room. Lavander walls, Bookshelfs with books that most I haven't even read yet, a bed with a white canopy on it, a carpet with rose petal designs on it. Wow, I thought while looking at all the books. "Do you like it?" a voice from behind me asked. I turned and saw Professor Snape looking at me intently.

"Yes, I do...how did you get in here?" I asked nervously.

" Draco let me in" he said.

" I should have known" I said.

" Hermione, that song that you sang at the Feast, who was it REALLY for?" he asked.

" Like I said, it's my dirty little secret" I said nervously.

" Hermione, really...who is it for?" he asked again.

" If I said you would laugh in my face then walk away" I said.

" Oh, I highly doubt it" he pressed.

" Ok, it was....for.....you" I said then looked straight at the ground. There was a minute of silence.

"Hermione, I like you too....and Headmistress McGonagall said she will let me court you..that is if you wish" he said nervously. I then threw myself at him and knocked him to the ground and he was laughing, which is the most beautiful thing you could have ever heard.

" Yes I fancy a courtship would be nice" I said intently like I didn't just knock him to the ground. He then kissed me, 'Yay' was my only thought.

"I must take my leave now, love" he said sadly.

"Alright...I love you" I said nervously.

"I love you too" he said. kissing me before he left. Then I went to write a song and I finished, took a shower and went to bed at 1:30 A.M.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

How was that? Did you like it? Hate it? Despise it? Review please! 


End file.
